


Red Moon

by MariPockiiChan



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Plug, Barebacking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vampire!Jack, professor!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariPockiiChan/pseuds/MariPockiiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a tight work schedule, Rhys must take late night college classes. What proves to more difficult isn't chemistry or college math, it's being the professor's prized pet and dealing with his dark secret. </p><p>Gift for my main sinner Cass <3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somesketchyshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somesketchyshit/gifts).



> This took far too long to finish so I kinda just said "screw it" at the end and this is the result. *shruggy* Halloween fic for Cass since it's gonna be that time very soon and she's a lovely person ^ ^  
> Unbeta'd

Night classes were the worst. They either left you exhausted from a long day of work only to come back to do more of it or leave you completely miserable while your friends went out and partied on a Friday night. Rhys didn't really want to take his college classes at night but his work schedule had really nudged into his life. His boss, Vasquez knew he was a senior at Atlas University, yet he was dead set on making his life miserable.

So Rhys had opted for the late night classes with only five or even as low as three students in one classroom. It shouldn't have been a big deal if it weren't for two problems. The first being that his best friends Vaughn and Yvette took classes during the day and were able to go clubbing almost every weekend without interfering with their courses. The thought of his friends having fun without him left Rhys feeling bummed out. They hardly got to spend time together lately and it was really getting to the young man.

That wasn't shit compared to his second problem.

Sitting in his seat all the way in the back of the empty classroom that had no more than six students, Rhys consistently shifted in his seat, sweat pricking at the back of his neck and constricting his breath. Goddamn it, he was _trying_ so hard to pay attention, he really was- but his clothes felt too uncomfortable on his body and the heat of a mismatched stare wasn't helping the situation. Pushing the black frames of his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, Jack continued to read out loud to the class, every now and then making circular motions to the board behind him with his hands. In all honesty, he wasn't even paying attention to what he was teaching. While the students were mindlessly writing down everything he was saying, his attention was directed to the young brunet at the back of the classroom. The kid was struggling to pay attention, but his constant squirming in his seat and flushed cheeks was damn distracting.

"...So _Vlad the Impaler_ wasn't just a name ol' Vlady called himself to get everyone to fear him, he actually impaled the Ottomans when they defied him. Which was on them, because they should've known better than to test a guy who a damn hero to the Romanians." Jack slightly smirked, sitting on the edge of his desk. "Though I'd say, being impaled by a long, hard, shaft isn't the worst thing to happen- don't you agree, Rhysie?"

Rhys nearly choked on his own spit, his pencil dropping out of his hands and rolling to the floor away from him.

"In fact, it's more interesting when you're listening instead of imagining of that feeling of a thick rod penetrated in your ass..."

The class giggled, finding it funny. To Rhys, it wasn't a laughing matter. He bent down to pick up his abandoned pencil, only to accidentally let a whimper so embarrassing escape from his mouth, causing the entire class to turn around in their seats towards the sound. Jack suddenly slammed the book shut, students jumping in their seats and turning back to the front of the room.

"Well to make a long story short, our pal Vlad met his bitter end, became a Hollywood superstar called Dracula, yada yada, fast forward became a sparkly vampire that was every girl's wet dream and you can now get his clothes at the costume store for ten bucks." Jack stood up, slamming the book down on the desk and turned to the clock fixated on the wall.

"Well kiddos, class dismissed. Don't forget your report is due tomorrow. If you even think about ditching this class to avoid bringing it in, I'll have your major severed, Vlad style."

The student scrambled out of their seats, grabbing their bags and books and nearly toppling over each other trying to run out the door. Rhys had began to pick up his books when Jack gave a sound of disapproval.

"Ah! Ah! Just a second, Mr.Rhys... You're not going anywhere."

The words had sent shivers down Rhys' spine. Settling his books back down, Rhys stood by his desk, averting his eyes away from the man a few feet away from him.

"Well don't just stand there, dum dum- Use those legs to drag your ass over here!"

Rhys walked forward, staring down at his feet until he reached the foot of the desk. Jack stepped away to poke his head out the door then pulled back in, closing it behind him and locking it with a click. The older man sat down on his chair and pulled off his glasses, setting them to the side. He intensely stared at the awkward student in front of him.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?"

Rhys finally lifted his gaze, catching his reflection in Jack's eyes.

"S.. sir.." He stuttered. Jack's stare was hard and cold, the ring on his finger tapping against the arm of the chair in a staccato beat.

"You've been dozing off in class again..."

"I.. I just..." Rhys' tongue felt too big for his mouth, words caught in his throat.

"I think you need a little discipline. Can't have a naughty student such as yourself think he can get away with daydreaming in Handsome Jack's class."

Rhys swallowed thickly, streams of perspiration trailing down the side of his forehead. He fumbled with the hem of his sweater nervously.

"Take it off." Jack growled. Rhys shot his head up, the heat spreading throughout his face.

"Is there a problem?" Jack questioned, the scar on his face tugged slightly as he raised an eyebrow.

"N.. no professor..." Rhys breathed deeply, his hands coming to undo his fly and belt, pushing his pants down to his ankles and stepping out of the puddle of clothing including his shoes. Thin arms pulled the beige sweater above his head and abandoned it on the floor. Rhys stood in front of Jack, wearing nothing but a white short sleeved tie-front crop top and a pink plaid micro skirt that was halfway up his ass, revealing a black g-string.

"That's a good boy..." Jack praised, a more satisfied look coming across his scarred face. "Now just be a good pet and your punishment will be quick and over before you know it."

Rhys whined, causing Jack to glare at him.

"What was that, princess?"

"N... nothing, sir..."

"Uh huh.." Jack pushed his seat back, his legs spread out in front of him.

"Lay face down, don't make me say it again or I'll yank you over here."

Rhys never moved so fast in his life to lie his stomach across Jack's thighs, arms hanging down near his head. The only sounds Rhys could hear was Jack opening a drawer and shifting through the contents until he came across what he was looking for. The drawer closed shut and a smooth, wooden object was dragged across the back of his slender thighs.

"I really didn't want to have to do this, Rhysie. You were behaving so well, but you think you're such a hot shot- don't ya?"

Rhys stayed quiet, holding back the smart ass response that would probably get him kicked out before the fun started.

"Silent treatment now? Don't worry.. that'll change."

A sharp, stinging pain was slapped across the flesh of his right ass cheek. Rhys yelped and fidgeted but Jack was having none of that. The professor placed his hand on his back, pressing him further down on his legs to prevent him from moving so much.

"Quiet, Rhysie. Or I won't let you cum."

The threat was enough to make the half cybernetic man stay still, jerking against every blow that landed on his buttocks with a thwack. Soon, he was arching into the wooden ruler's smacks, his mini skirt riding up over his ass, revealing more of the thin undergarment as vibrant red began to turn to black and blue spread across his skin like watercolor.

Rhys nearly sobbed when the ruler was pulled away, tossed across the room without a care. Underneath him, Rhys felt Jack's erection press up against his abdomen. Jack tore him away from his lap and shoved him on the desk with his legs open so he could have a perfect view of a thick bulge hidden away behind a small piece of silk.

"Getting off on punishment?" Jack tsked, shaking his head in mock disapproval. "What will I ever do with you, kiddo?"

Jack trailed a thick finger lightly down the front of Rhys' growing erection, making him nearly cry and buck into the touch. Jack smirked and pulled away his hand. Rhys stared at him in confusion until he was yanked by his top and brought down to his knees on the floor between Jack's spread legs.

"Okay, cupcake..." Jack unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, his dick standing tall and hard right before Rhys' reddened face.

"Show me how well you've learned..."

Rhys swallowed thickly, his hands coming to rest on top of Jack's thighs as he leaned forward and hovered his mouth inches away from the tip. With a strong grip in his hair, Jack pushed him down on his cock. Rhys nearly gagged, his eyes screwing shut in discomfort as he tried to adjust to the sudden heavy mass in his mouth. Working his tongue around the hot shaft, Rhys hollowed his cheeks to gain more access to deep throat Jack fully. A heavy groan rang in his ears as Jack's fingers tightened in the soft brown locks of hair.

"Shit, princess... it's like your mouth was made for fucking... you really practiced hard huh? Sucked a few things, shoving it all the way down your throat until you gagged for it."

Rhys shuddered, small whimpers vibrating around Jack's dick.

"Such a hungry cock whore, aren't you? Too bad no one else's dick will fill you up and stuff you good like mine, no?"

Rhys nodded as much as he could, bobbing his head up and down and sucking diligently. Suddenly, Jack's grip turned into a tug as he pulled him off of him. Rhys gazed up at Jack, cheeks red hot, drool and pre-cum dripping down the corners of his mouth, looking absolutely debauched and holy _shit_ did he look damn good. In a swift move, Jack yanked Rhys up by his robotic arm with one hand while his free hand shoved everything that was on his desk to the floor without a care. Books, pens, papers and an empty coffee mug went crashing down to the ground, pieces of ceramic and tubes of plastic scattering all over the polished wooden floors. Jack shoved Rhys face first on the desk, making the young student yelp in shock, his ass raised in the air.

"J... Jack!" Rhys cried out.

"Shut up.." Jack growled, pushing Rhys back down on the desk and pressing up against him, his still hard dick pressed up against Rhys' pert ass. Jack's hand found Rhys' chin, his fingers digging into the flesh of his face as he leaned into his ear and whispered dirty words.

"Ya know, cupcake... I've had a lot of hot flings for the past few centuries... but none of them ever felt as tight or sucked cock as good as you do."

Rhys moaned at the praise, his hips grinding back against Jack's crotch. Every small brush of the edge of the desk against Rhys' dick was like torture, knowing he wasn't allowed to come until Jack said so. He insisted that was the perfect moment when Rhys was just ripe and sweet enough to taste. Almost as if his blood were carrying a sweet drug within his veins.

Jack rummaged through the drawers of the desk, shuffling carelessly through junk until he came across a bottle of lube. Jack pushed the bottle to the side and stepped back, pulling Rhys' plaid mini skirt up to get a better view of his reddened round ass.

"That's a pretty thong in a nice ass, sweet cheeks." Jack's fingers hooked around the thin hem of the material, pulling them halfway down his thighs in a fluid motion.

"Though I think your ass looks better bare dripping with my cum, don't you agree?"

Rhys moaned in what Jack considered to be agreement, the image flashing in his head. Bent over while his gaping hole was red and spilling Jack's seed from how full he was. Jack used his hand to spread Rhys' left ass cheek, catching a glimpse of something thick and large wedged deep inside the lithe man.

"Oh?" Jack smirked in amusement, a finger trailing around the black and sliver butt plug buried between Rhys' walls.

"Is this what was making you act so naughty in my class? Making you moan like a whore, trying to be the center of attention."

Rhys made a pitiful sound, his hole twitching around the plug. He had been wearing the toy for at least four hours. The object had been nudging against the very tip of his prostate every time he sat down or leaned against something. Yet it wasn't enough to get him off. Rhys needed something thicker and more satisfying to be buried within him.

Jack pinched the edge of the toy, pulling it out slowly until it was completely out with obscene slick sounds. Rhys whined, his hole pulsing around the cool air from the empty space. Jack slipped his fingers in, already lubed up, and curled his digits to make Rhys squirm under him.

"Dirty slut... you're all innocent smiles and looks until you're bent over something- then you'd do anything to have a dick down your throat or right up your ass, isn't that right?"

"Ahh, y.. yes"

Rhys wasn't paying attention to any of this. He was too high on the rush in his bloodstream and the mighty want to get off. God, he just needed Jack's dick in him now.

"Jack please..." Rhys sobbed, trying to get some kind of friction between him and the inches of space away from Jack's throbbing member.

"How badly do you want to pass this essay, Rhysie?" Jack questioned, setting the toy to the side with his free hand.

"S.. so much.. hah.. please professor.... I'll pass, please..."

"Please what? Is this how you treat your respected professors and king? I don't speak stupid so translate or I'll slap the chastity device on you for a month without getting off." Jack warned, his voice oozed with venom.

"N.. no, please... please Jack....." Rhys nearly choked on his words. "Please f... fuck me!"

Behind him, Rhys sensed Jack's mouth curl up into a devious grin and pulled out his fingers. Rhys was about to protest when he felt that familiar pinch in his sphincter as it was stretched around the tip of Jack's cock. Rhys' hands clenched the ledge of the desk tightly as his whole body was shaking with need, his voice straining as he cried out at every inch that was pushed into him until Jack was buried in him balls deep.

"So... fucking tight...." Jack grunted, his grip on the young male's hips tightening so hard they began to form purple splotches on the surface of Rhys' creamy milk skin.

"Such a good girl, aren't you?" Rhys bit his puffy bottom lip, grinding his hips back against Jack trying to get more movement between them. His actions went in vain when Jack pulled himself nearly all the way out but slammed back into him, hitting his prostate in the proccess.

"Ngh.. ah.. ah! _Jaa...hhh.._ "

Rhys was at a loss for words, only obscene moans and what sounded like Jack's name repeated over and over like a mantra. The sounds echoed in the spacious classroom like an orchestra playing only for Jack's ears. Such lovely sounds that his little pet made.

"Who do you belong to, Rhysie?" Jack growled in his counterparts ear, his thrusts slowing down to torture him.

"Y.. you.. ahh.."

"Lemme make one thing clear here..." Jack's fingers wrapped around Rhys' chin, turning his face so he could look right into Jack's narrowed mismatched eyes.

"You're my most prized possession that no one can touch. Everything belongs to me..." Jack removed his grip, his index finger trailed down the side of Rhys' neck in a light touch.

"...Including _this_." Jack leaned in and licked a long stripe up the side of his neck up to his chin. Large, thick hands ran up the sides of Rhys' thighs and trailed over his firm backside, slipping under the mini skirt.

"J.. Jack please..." Rhys whimpered, his fingers curling tight in the edges of the desk, cock twitching between the cold surface and radiating heat of his stomach. Jack gave a disapproving tsk.

"Pumpkin, don't you know it's not your place to tell me what to do?"

"Jaaaaa hhhh" Rhys began to rub himself against the edge of the desk, earning him a swat on his ass hard enough to still him.

"You know the rules, baby cakes... Daddy comes first."

Jack pulled himself out much to Rhys' displeasure. Rhys wasn't unsatisfied for long as Jack flipped him over to his back, getting up in his personal space once more and undoing the knot on his blouse to expose his heaving chest.

"You ready to feed daddy?" Jack gave a sly smirk, his hand smoothing up the sides of Rhys' thin frame.

"Ye.. yes please..." Rhys' own mismatched eyes looked into Jack's, filled with heavy lust and want, a clear picture of him being more than ripe to eat. Jack re-inserted himself, his pace picked up speed once more, painfully hitting Rhys' gland and making him arch up against the desk while he gasped for air. Rhys wrapped his arms around Jack, his legs tightly coming to cross behind the man in a desperate attempt to keep him from pulling out once more. Jack leaned down and nuzzled against his breast bone, his teeth coming to latch and lightly tug on Rhys' pert bud. It took almost whatever remaining power the young man had not to let himself go right there and then as Jack teased him on each side while he kept thrusting harshly into his abused hole.

"Such cute little tits..." Jack praised, his tounge lapping at Rhys' nipple. The older male's eye color began to slowly fade from their bright grass and sky hue to a dark red, something that occured often during certain situations. Jack nuzzled his face up Rhys' chest until his mouth came into contact with the half cybernetic man's, capturing his lips with a possesive kiss. With a harsh muffled grunt, Jack reached his climax, his finish filling up Rhys' insides. Rhys clawed at Jack's muscular back, still needing to get off.

"Go ahead, baby..." Jack whispered into Rhys' neck, darting his tongue against a patch of skin there. "Come for me."

With a loud cry, Rhys came in long thick spurts of cum, staining the little clothing he had on between him and Jack. He was boneless in Jack's arms as he bared his sharp fangs and bit into his flesh. The sharp sting lasted for a moment before it felt numb, the only light sensation of Jack drinking up his blood tickling his nerves. Jack hummed appreciatvely, greedily sucking up the sweet liquid that ran down his shoulder and spread to his white blouse. Rhys weakly brought his arm up to run his fingers through Jack's soft hair as he licked up stray streaks of blood, leaving almost no evidence behind. The older male pushed himself up, smirking at Rhys when he pulled out much to the young man's displeasure. Rhys stared in confusion when Jack slipped his hands under the back of his knees and sat on the edge of his chair.

"What are you- Ah! _oh..._ "

Rhys clenched his jaw as Jack's wet appendage slipped into his gaping reddened hole, swirling around the ring of muscle and lewdly slurping up his own finish. Rhys was still coming down from his orgasm and yet, he felt like he could come once again from the vampire's teasing tongue inside of him. Jack retreated his wet muscle, licking up any streams of cum that were sticking to the sides of Rhys' smooth, pale thighs. The male got up from his spot and leaned back in to kiss Rhys, the heavy taste of his seed with the light metallic tang of his own blood filled his mouth, swallowing it.

The two laid there, heavy panting and strong stench of sex hung heavy in the air. Jack got up first, his eyes gradually returning to their normal green and blue shade. He grabbed his abandoned glasses from the desk and placed them back on his face, earning a scoff from Rhys.

"Why do you even bother wearing those? You have 20 20 vision, they don't make you look any smarter than you think you are."

"Shut up, they do too, nerd lord. I blend in with your measly kind perfectly, yet still remain the hotness I am." Jack snapped in his defense.

Rhys giggled, stretching his arms above his head until they cracked satisfyingly. Jack held out his hand, the other male taking it with his robotic hand and pulled himself up. He hissed at the soreness in his body as he got up on his feet.

"Don't get comfortable, cupcake... I'm not done with you yet." Jack warned, suddenly bending Rhys over the desk and spreading his cheeks apart once more.

"Hey- _ahhh!!!_ " Rhys gasped as something cold was inserted back into him. Jack pulled his hands away, snickering darkly. Rhys pushed himself back up, moaning when he felt the anal plug shift inside of him. He glared at Jack defiantly, his legs threatening to buckle as the smug bastard began to burst out laughing.

"Aww don't be like that, babe. Once I'm through with you tonight, I'll give you a nice, big fat A on that essay even if it's shit. Then you can suck my big fat dick as gratitude."

Rhys grumbled, slipping off the mini skirt and stained blouse and stepping back into his jeans and sweater.

"You're an asshole, you know that right?"

"Hey, they didn't call me _The Impaler_ for no reason, honey. Now if only they got the name and looks right."

**Author's Note:**

> Have a safe and Happy Halloween to those who celebrate! Also come and chat at my tumblr @ marichan-sensei.


End file.
